Typical real estate related web sites of the prior art provide for real time home searches based on a set of input search criteria. When such sites are used to manage contacts with a potential home buyer, the site is designed from the point of view of the agent. The agent is in charge of the relationship with the customer, and is responsible for recommending to the customer other professionals who may assist in the home purchase transaction. In other words, prior art web sites that allow customer development and communication focus on the agent. No effort is made to integrate the lender.
A method of providing information to a real estate buyer exists in the prior art that does allow some interaction between a buyer, a seller, and a lender. However, this prior art method is not computerized. In this method, the real estate agent takes information from a buyer regarding the buyer's preferences for purchasing a home and the buyer's contact information. The agent then provides this information to a lender. The lender will then certify the buyer based on the buyer's purchasing ability and forward the buyer's preferences and authorized price range to an administrator who manages a network of lenders. Based on this information, the administrator mails the buyer a listing of homes within the buyer's price range and matching the buyer's preferences. The administrator follows-up with the buyer, as does the agent and the lender. Contact is made typically in person, over the telephone, and through the mail. The administrator prompts the agent and lender to contact the buyer periodically by sending them a list of contact information that includes a suggestion as to which prospective buyer should be contacted by them at that time. No automated method exists that allows buyers to access real estate information while further providing an automated ability for a buyer, seller, and lender to communicate with each other.